Hidden Village of the Elves
by ShaynainShambles
Summary: This is a narrative poem that I wrote for school. Genis and Raine are in the Hidden Village, but this time they are fullblooded elves. Please tell me what you think.


The Human and Elven Worlds

Deep in the dark forest

There is a village of elves.

Who live peacefully in the woods.

The elves are considered abnormal

Among the human species,

So the humans avoid them at all costs

As if they carried the plague.

But in the village of the elves,

There are two young children,

One ten year old boy by the name of Genis

And twelve year old girl named Raine.

These two children have heard of humans

From their elders and friends.

They have heard of the legends,

And of the tales shared around the warming fire.

They've heard of the games

That the young children play,

From the whispering winds.

They've heard of how they live

And wish to live like them, too.

The two young children came up with a plan

To go and visit the forbidden ones.

"We should sneak away at midnight,

On the night of the new moon"

Genisagreed with Raine and told her quietly,

"No one will know that left,

As long as we make sure that no one hears,

And come back as early as we can."

The plan was set and in a few days

The new moon would come.

The young ones packed their bags,

Three nights in advance

Just for an overnight trip.

Finally the day came

When two young kids

Were going to visit the humans.

They snuck as soon as they could,

In an excited rush.

They never noticed the silver eyes

Glimmering in the night.

They ran as fast could

From their home to the human realm.

It only took them a half an hour

To get to their destination.

When they were a mile from the town

They noticed glimmering lights.

They walked the rest of the way

And were slightly curious

About what the light was.

The elves had no electricity

And used candles for light.

What they saw amazed them.

For in the dark night

They saw bright circles of red and green,

Yellow and some white.

The tried to inspect the odd colors,

But every time they tried to get across

Something blocked their path,

They didn't know that it was a car

Or even sometimes a bike.

Since they could not see what amazed them so

The listened to the sounds of the night

And heard noises so unfamiliar,

But calming all the same.

They heard honking of horns

And the whoosh of the cars.

They heard the noise coming from every home.

The telephone ringing, the TV's talking,

And the music blazing from radios.

The elves didn't see what they came for,

The games and the light of day,

They decided to head back to their village,

And hopefully return when everyone is awake.

Right before they turned around,

The silver eyes that were following them

Left without a sound.

They began on their journey home,

But realized that they didn't know which way,

The thought that they would have to stay,

Scared them out of their skins.

"We would as good as dead,

If mum and dad ever found out,"

Raine told Genis.

"But if we go through the forest

And end up lost instead,

We would never get back to either place,"

Genisreasoned to Raine.

"We only came to see the place,

We wouldn't be accepted.

The humans would rather us gone from here

And stuck in that scary forest,"

Raine told her brother.

The children didn't have long to dwell

On this matter further,

For the sun had come up

And well as the residents of the homes.

People were already outside

And glaring at the siblings.

The parents held their children back,

From going to say hi.

The elves wavered under the glares

And silently agreed,

That they would try to find their home

Through the dark trees.

They ran as fast as they could

Through the woods that were as dark as night

Even if it was day out.

It took the duo several hours

To find their way home,

They ran into little trouble

But were expecting some more

When they told their parents.

And right they were about their guardians,

They asked them where they went.

The two said that they there all along,

But the parents seemed to know better.

"You're cousin followed you to the human town,

And told us you were there.

We thought that you would tell us the truth,

But obviously we were wrong."

The two children got punished severely

With a lot of work and chores,

But at least the elves knew one thing for sure,

That they would not try to see

What was behind closed doors.

What this sentence means is that the two children did not to do something that they were not supposed to or allowed to do. Such as they wouldn't go back to the human village or go somewhere out of bounds to the elves.

* * *

Please leave a nice review! Was this good, bad, or other? Tell me what you think of it! 


End file.
